Boku no Knight
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: In this world there are people with powers know as "Quirks". This is the story of three teens starting their journey to become the greatest heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, the settings, powers and characters belong to their respective owners. And Seriously , you don't have a tag for Boku no Hero!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Enter the new heroes Pt. 1_

In Tokyo two teens were running one was a boy with brown eyes and a cap that covered his raven black hair and had the same black school uniform as them, the other also had black hair, brown eyes and the same uniform, around them people were flying, spewing fire, levitating and doing all sorts of things

Allow me to explain, you see all of this started when a "Luminescent" baby was born, afterward more and more people with these strange powers were appearing, until the Extraordinary became Ordinary, around the world 80% of the world's population gained these individualities know as "Quirks" and a job that has been every kids fantasy came true, to combat the chaos.

Caught up, good because the cap wearing kid just ran into someone, the person was also a teen. with curly green hair, green eyes and wore the same uniform as them. The three teens smiled at each other. "Hey, Izuku, sorry, 'bout that." The cap wearing kid said, holding a hand out.

"It's okay, Ash... Hey did you guys hear about the trouble at the train station?" Izuku asked, smiling.

"What trouble?" The third teen asked.

"A purse-thief with a Monster-Form Quirk went wild at a train station!"

"Really?" Ash asked, interested.

"Really!" Izuku said, smiling.

"Come on you, hero-otakus, we need to get to class." The third teen said.

"Hey, Kurusu, you know the biggest otaku here is Izu!" Ash said, chuckling.

"Hey!" Izuku said, smiling.

* * *

_Classroom_

Ash, Kurusu, and Izuku were sitting at their desks, Ash was to the right of Izuku, while Kurusu was on the left. OK, all of you are in your third year of middle school!" Their teacher shouted. "In other word, it is now or never that you should think of your future!" The teacher put a hand on a stack of papers. "I will now distribute the career aspiration documents." He smiled and tossed the papers into the air. "But hey, you have, for the most part, the ambition to go the sections of heroes, no?" Several of the students, except for Ash, Kurusu, and Izuku, activated their Quirks.

"Well, well, everyone here has good Quirks, but be aware that the use of it outside the establishment is against the rules."

"Sir, please don't put me in the same bag as 'Others'!" A student with spiked ash brown hair and blood-red eyes shouted. He leaned back and put his feet on his desk. "I really don't intend to make buddy-buddy with those that have weak Quirks, ya know."

"What do you mean by that Katsuki!" A student yelled, but the teen just laughed.

"Shut up, you secondary characters, behave as such!"

"Katsuki Bakugou..." The teacher started and sorry, but... "You want to got to... 'Yuuei High school', correct?" The teacher said, beaming. The students stopped glaring at Katsuki and looked at him amazed by his choice.

"That national high school." A student started. "It takes a total of 79 to enter this year!"

"It's also said that the Entrance Examination has the air of a cutthroat... Well, I think." Another student remarked. Katsuki jumped on to his desk, knocking his chair over.

"I'm not surprised secondary characters like you are quacking, I got an 'A' at the exams, me, the only one here that's going to Yuuei!" Ash scowled, while Izuku put his head down. "I will even surpass All Might, and then, I will become the highest ranked hero of all time! I'll leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world!" Kurusu was a bit uncomfortable when Katsuki said 'All Might'.

"Now that we talked about it; Midoriya also wants to go to Yuuei." A student said. Every one looked at Izuku and started laughing. (A/N: In this fanfic, if two people are friends then they call each other by their first name, if not then they use their last name.)

"Seriously, Midoriya, its impossible for you!" A student sneered.

"Someone who only knows how to study can't join the heroes section!" Ash wanted to his Quirk, but couldn't.

_"Why doesn't this damn thing never work when _I_ want it to?!"_ He thought, growling.

"It... its not set in stone," Izuku stuttered. "You say that, just because it never happened..."

"Good for nothing!" Katsuki yelled, using his explosion Quirk to destroy Izuku's desk and knock him back.

"You don't even have a weak Quirk, you have nothing!" Katsuki had a disgusted look on his face. "So, why are you trying to enter the same Arena as me!?"

"Wait, you're wrong, Kacchan..." Izuku quickly shuffled backwards, until he hit a wall. "I... don't intend to compete against you... I swear, it's just... it's my goal since I was little... and then... nothing ventured nothing gained..." He muttered.

"What do you mean by that!?" Katsuki roared. "Say your prayers!" Just then a clawed bird foot slammed Katsuki into the floor, he looked up and saw one pissed off Kurusu, who now had white hair and wings with snow-white feathers. He had the same feathers on his chest and wrists and his legs and feet were like birds with razor sharp talons

"Kurusu Ketchum, detention for rough-housing!" The teacher yelled. Kurusu snarled at Katsuki before covering himself with ice and changed back.

_12:02 same city_

"Thief, stop him!" The thief, a man, was using his Quirk to turn into mud and run through everyone and everything in his path.

"Another one, these guys just can't quit, can they?"" A civilian said, annoyed.

"There's no limit to this people." Another said.

"Yes, there is." The two looked behind them and saw a large blond man, the front of his hair looked a V. He wearing a white tee-shirt, blue jeans and was ripped. "Why you ask, because I'm here."

_School_

Ash and Izuku were getting ready to leave. "See you at home, Kuru." Ash said, just then Kitsuki appeared and grabbed Izuku's notebook.

"What is that, Kitsuki?" A classmate asked, Kituski showed them and they started laughing.

"'For the future', really, Midoriya." Everyone was laughing.

"It doesn't concern you, give it back!" Izuku yelled, when Kituski blew it up. "This is too cruel!" Izuku was starting to cry. Kitsuki tossed the book out the window.

"Some say that it's possible at the start of the year to determine the person who will be the first ranked hero." Ash and Kurusu were snarling at Kitsuki. "I'll be the first, but also the only one from this shabby municipal school and more, since I'm a perfectionist, I want those who claim the title of 'One who seeks to continue his studies at Yuuei' to have a certain 'Dignity'."

_"He is really closed-minded..."_ Ash, Izuku, and Kurusu thought, sweatdropping. Kitsuki put a hand on Izuku's shoulders and gave him a cold smile.

"For the moment, forget the idea of passing the entrance exam at Yuuei, you dirty nerd." Kitsuki walked away, leaving Izuku, who was shaking.

"... Oi, at least say someth-" A student started, but went silent when he saw Ash and Kurusu glaring.

"He can't say anything, it's pathetic that even in third year, he still can't see things in the face." Ash and Kurusu started leading Izuku to the door. "I forgot, if you really want to be a hero, there is a method, go to the schools roof and make a leap of faith, believing with all your might that you'll get a Quirk... in the next life." Izuku glared and Kitsuki, who started to crack his hand making small explosions. "Got something to say?" Ash and Kurusu went down stairs and found Izuki's notebook in the bond where they keep the fish.

"Man, screw, Kacchan, he turned into a right asshole, ya know!?" Ash yelled as they walked. He noticed Izuku looking at his book. "Hey, Izu, don't let that fucker get ya down, okay?" Izuku looked at Ash.

"You're right, I promised myself to keep my head up and face my problems with a smile on my face!" Ash smiled, but became horrified as the mud thief from before came out of a man-hole.

"Izu, run!" Izuku looked behind him and saw the theif.

"Invisibility cloak... Size M.." He said, covering Izuku. "Hey, quit squirming, it'll hurt for four seconds and then the pain will be gone." Ash tried grabbing the thief, but he kept slipping through his fingers. "Keep dreaming kid, no one can grab me in my liquid form, besides I'm only doing this because _he_ came to this town!" Ash grabbed Izuku and tried to pull him out.

_"Damn it, damn it, god fucking damn it!"_ Ash cursed to himself.

_"Some, please help, I don't want to die, I don't wanna die!"_ Izuku pleaded, just then something punched the man hole in to the sky, the three looked and saw the man with V hair come out. Ash screamed like a girl when he saw him.

"Don't worry kids, I'm here!" The man made a fist and rushed at the thief. "Texas Smash!" The man punched so hard, The thief flew off Izuku, but the punch also made the skin on Ash and Izuku's face stretch out.

"Just because of the air pressure?!" The thief yelled before splattering on the ground. Ash and Izuku were losing conciseness, but not before looking at the man.

_"All... Might..."_ They thought before passing out. The two woke up thinking it was only a dream,. when they saw the No.1 hero All Might trying to wake them up. "HOOOOWWWW!?" They screamed, both amazed and shocked.

"Your both okay, good, I'm really sorry, you got involved in my removal of the villan." All Might said, running a hand through his hair. "I don't usually make beginner mistakes like that, maybe I have let myself go a little since I'm in a strange land and the capture was made 'off screen'?" Ash and Izuku had goofy grins on their faces. "Anyways, it's thanks to you two that I have succeeded, so thank you!" Ash didn't even bother with wiping the drool off his chin. All Might held up a bottle that held the thief. "I did a 'checkmate' at the end with no problem!"

_"It's All Might, the real All Might! All Might in the flash and Bone!"_ Izuku thought, grinning like and idiot.

_"Awesome, awesome, awesome~ Awesome, awesome, awesome!"_ Ash thought, drooling even more. Ash opened his bag and started looking for a book, while Izuku looked around. Izuku found his notebook.

"C-can I have your autograph on my notes, please!" Izuku opened his book and saw All Might already wrote in it. He turned to tell Ash and saw All Might's name on the back of his uniform. "T-thank you, All Might, Ash, show your thanks as well!" Izuku said bowing, while Ash looked taking his shirt off.

"Suh-weet, Kuru's gonna be so jealous!" Ash said, smirking.

"Check out my exploits, on LCD T.V., kids!" All Might said, giving them a thumbs up.

"W-wait, I still-" Izuku started.

"You know, professionals must constantly fight against time and evil." All might said, getting ready to jump.

_"Professionals must constantly fight..."_ Ash thought, with a serious look on his face.

"With that, I am counting on you to continue in the future..." All Might leaped, creating a sonic boom. "TO SUPPORT ME!" Ash started coughing, getting the dust out of his lungs, then picked up his hat.

"Man, that was awesome meeting All Might and watching him take down a villain, Kuru's definitely gonna be- Izu, Izu...?" Ash was looking around, when he looked and saw something on All Might's leg... Oh... "IZZZZUUUUU!" Ash screamed, running after All Might.

_In a_ _shopping district_

The thief's bottle was on the ground, cracked. _"Where am I..."_ He thought, then heard someone.

"Damn, motherfucker, if only he didn't exist!" It was Katsuki, walking with some guys.

"But you're childhood friends, right?" One of the guys asked.

"You've really gone too far now." A second one said. Katsuki kicked a can, a grimace still on his face.

"It's his fault for getting in my way." Katsuki snarled, blowing up the can he was holding. "Even when we were kids, he was already a jerk who believed in a dream... I'm getting angry, just remembering that!" Katsuki looked at the two. "Enough about that, I told you to stop smoking, if you get busted, it'll look bad on my school report!" The two saw the thief come out of his bottle and moved toward Katsuki.

"Lo... Look!" They yelled, Katsuki was confused until...

"invisibility cloak... with a good Quirk..."

* * *

_A random rooftop_

Ash ran up the staircase and slammed the door to the roof open, breathing heavily. "I- ***GASP***Izu ***GASP*** are y-you ***GASP*** okay... Oh, my lungs, I think I'm gonna... Urk."

"Sorry, kids, I really have no time to lose, goodbye!" All Might said, getting ready to jump.

"Wait!" Ash and Izuku yelled.

"No, I can't wait!"

"Can I become a hero, even without a Quirk?!" Izuku asked, while Ash held his own question back. "Is it possible for someone like me to become like you...?" All Might looked at Izuku and then to Ash, who, to him, looked familiar. Just then All Might doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Because I do not have a Quirk, no, it maybe another part of it, but... a lot of people laughed at me... I don't know why, but I think saving people is... really cool." All Might started emitting steam. Ash saw this and tried to get Izuku's attention, but Izuku was to focused on saying what he wanted to say. "I want to save people with a smile that knows no fear!" Izuku looked at All Might. "I want to become one of the best heroes, like you- HUUUH!" Ash and Izuku looked at All Might, who, instead of being a 6 foot, symbol of peace, he looked... Like a stick bug with ragged hair, baggy clothes, a thin, pinched face and small bug eyes.

***THUD*** Ash passed out, while Izuku was freaking out. "YOU NARROWED! SUDDENLY! YOU'RE A FAKE, RIGHT?! YOU'RE TO THIN!" All might just looked at Izuku and Ash, who was starting to get up.

"I am All Might." All might said, spitting up blood... ***THUD*** Ash passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just the story. And if you want to find the manga that inspired this then go to and type in Boku no Hero.

_Chapter 2: Enter the new heroes Pt. 2_

* * *

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Izuku yelled, as Ash got up, thinking everything was a dream until he saw Izuku and All Might.

"No... Fucking... Way..." Ash said, in shock.

"There are many people who retain their abs at the pool, right?" All Might, said. "Well, there is none."

"STOP LYING!" Izuku yelled, while Ash was rubbing his head, trying to prosses the information he recived. All Might sighed and sat down.

"A smile that knows no fear, huh..., Well, kids, as you can see not everything written on the internet is true..." All Might said, as Ash and Izuku had horrified looks on their faces. All Might lifted up his shirt. "This... is a wound I got from a villan five years ago." Izuku jumped back and Ash nearly vomited. All Might's wound was a large scar om his entire left side, it looked like his left side was caved in. "Result: Semi-destruction of my respritory system and total removal of my stomach. My face is emaciated and haggared; my eyes are a side effect of repeated surgeries, because of all this I can only mantain hero work for three hours a day." All Might put his shirt down.

"Five years ago... that was the fight against 'Venomus Chainsaw', right?" Ash and Izuku asked, getting a nod.

"What I told you two was never publicly disclosed, i will therefore ask you not to reveal this to anyone, please. The 'symbol of peace' who saves people with a smile... absolutely can't afford to bow to the forces of evil." Ash and Izuku were sure their brains melted at what All Might was telling them. "If I laugh, it's just... to distract me from the pressure I feel as a hero. Professionals must all ways put their lives at stake."

Ash's vision started to blur, as images from... a time he wanted to forget appeared. "So, I can't openly say that being a hero 'is possible without a Quirk." All Might got up while Izuku was looking at the ground, immensely depressed.

"I see..." Izuku said, feeling his tears well up, Ash wanted to speak up, but the memories were getting more and more vivid.

"If you still want to save people, then become a police officer, that way you can still catch villains, it's a job that is often ridiculed, but is no less admirable..." All Might was walling to the stairs. "... It's not a bad thing to dream, but be careful not to obscure the facts, kid."

_"I'd better get this guy to the-"_ All Might thought, checking his pockets only to see the thief's bottle was missing. ***BOOM*** All Might looked out the stairs window to see smoke rising past some buildings.

* * *

_A few minutes ago_

Kurusu saw ran to the scene, after detention was over, when he got to it there was the Muddy Thief surrounding someone. Kurusu didn't know who it was, but the heroes already there couldn't do anything. _"This is _so_ stupid!"_ Kurusu thought, before trans forming and flying towards the person. Kurusu breathed ice, freezing a part of the thief. The thief roared, while Kurusu grabbed some civilians and moved them to a safe place. Kurusu flew back and saw Katsuki. Shocked Kurusu didn't see the fist that sent him into a wall.

_"I knew this was a bad idea..."_ Kurusu thought, as he changed back, quickly losing consciousness. _"Still, I was kinda cool."_

_Ash and Izuku_

Ash and Izuku were walking down the street, Izuku, being depressed and sobbing from time to time, while Ash didn't know what to say. _"This really sucks, Izu's sad, Kuru isn't answering his cell and I keep remembering ... Fuck."_ Ash thought, as they walked to the crowd. _"What's going on here... On no!"_ "Izuku, what's he doing here?!" Ash screamed, seeing the thief.

"He must have fallen out of All Might's pocket when I grabbed All Might's leg." Izuku said, horrified.

"Why're those heroes standing around like pegs?" "I heard a school boy got caught." "What about that bird-guy?" Ash and Izuku were shocked.

_"Someone got caught... so he felt that pain!?"_ Izuku thought, his hands over his mouth.

_"A 'bird-guy' no, no, nononononono!"_ Ash started looking around and saw Kurusu in front of a wall, unconscious. _"Kurusu... That bastard, I'm gonna-!"_

_**"DO WHAT?"**_ Ash started clutching his head. _**"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOU'RE WEAK, PATHETIC."**_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_**"YES, YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T EVEN USE YOUR QUIRK."**_ Just then Izuku ran twaords the thief, dropping his book, Ash took a moment to see Katsuki in the mud. Ash followed Izuku. _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU COWARD!"**_

_"Just shut the hell up already!"_ Flames emerged from Ash's legs and travelled up his body. _"I know I'm scared, but this bastard hurt my brother, hell even Izuku's trying to be a hero."_ The flames were at Ash's torso. _"So if you think I'm gonna stay on the sidelines, while Izuku risks his hide, then you're a dumbass."_ The flames consumed Ash's body, growing bigger. "Oy, Izu, you think I'm gonna let you have all the fun?!" The flames dispersed showing a large creature, it's skin black metal with matching horns and fangs with large, razor-sharp claws, cloven metal hooves and a metal tail. The thief was about to throw Katsuki's explosive punch, when Izuku threw his bag at the thief's face. Izuku jumped on top of the thief and started clawing his way towards Katsuki.

"Why, why are you here?!" Katsuki yelled.

"It's 'cause his legs started moving on his own, you bastard!" Ash yelled, helping Izuku pull Katsuki out.

"No... It's because, your face seemed to be crying for help." Izuku said, trying to smile through his fears. The thief moved Katsuki's hand.

"I'm almost finished... so move, tics!" The thief yelled, getting ready to attack, when All Might in his hero form appeared, grabbing Izuku and Katsui's arms in one hand and got ready to punch back.

"You have managed to persuade me, kids, my morals aren't there for me to speak, they're there so I can set an example, that professionals must always put their lives on the lives!" All Might started coughing up blood, but no one noticed, because they were to amazed to see All Might. "Detroit Smash!" All Might threw his fist down creating and updraft that sent the flying in pieces, made Ash stumble and sent a gust of wind that some of the city felt.

"... Did, he just cause an updraft with just the air pressure...?" Izuku asked, barely conscious. The crowd cheered for All Might, while the other heroes either picked up the pieces of the thief, gave Izuku long sermons about rushing into danger, or giving complements to Ash, Kurusu and Katsuki.

"Man, Izu, we're awesome!" Ash yelled, walking with Kurusu and Izuku.

"Hey, god for nothing!" The three turned around to see Katsuki. "I didn't ask you to save me, in fact I didn't even need to be saved, I could've taken that asshole on my own, so don't expect an apology, you fucking nerd!" Katsuki stomped away, seething, while Ash and Kurusu had blank looks on their faces.

"What an ass." Ash said.

"I wouldn't go that far, but even though he said that, I'm still happy..." Izuku said, a small smile on his face.

"You should be you took on a villain head-on!" Ash cheered, beaming.

"I'm here!" Kurusu fan-girled screamed, when All Might ran in.

"All Might, what are you doing here?!" Izuku screamed.

"Weren't you getting hounded by reporters?" Ash asked, while Kurusu looked confused.

"I can avoid them if I want to, after all I'm All Mi- ***COUGH***" All might changed back, coughing up blood. Kurusu's jaw anime dropped, while Ash and Izuku started panicking. "hey, kid, the green-haired one." Ash and Kurusu looked at All Might and then to Izuku. "I came to thank you... and I have a proposal for you, after hearing you story and seeing you save that kid."

"Please you don't have to thank me besides you and Ash and Kuru did most of the work and he wouldn't have escaped if-"

"Listen, kid, while your friend had a Quirk he was following you, the only one who rushed in head first and that really moved me!" Izuku started shaking and slowly went to his knees. "How do the stories of the greatest heroes star, with the words 'My body moved on its own' and that is what happened to you, right?" Izuku started crying tears of joy, while Ash and Kurusu stood amazed. "Yes, I'm saying you can become a hero."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story.

_Chapter 3: The training begins!_

* * *

Izuku was crying as Ash and Kurusu were checking their wounds, not sure what to make of the situation. "You are the one who's worthy to inherit my strength!" All Might said, getting looks from the three. "That expression is a gas!" All Might said, laughing. "It;s just a 'suggestion', for now, listen, boy, your true test is just beginning!" All Might pointed at Izuku. "It's simply a matter of whether or not you'll try your damnedest to absorb my 'power'!" All Might started coughing up blood and quickly wiping it away.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?" Ash and Kurusu stuttered.

"I'm talking about my Quirk, kids."

"That still doesn't clear anything up." Again, Ash and Kurusu said.

"You know that weekly magazine, 'Friday'?" All Might explained, getting nods from the three. "They had my Quirk down as just some generic boost of super strength. I always avoided the topic with some well-timed zingers whenever it came up, the reason I do that is because it wouldn't do if the 'Symbol of Peace' was not, in fact, a 'natural born hero'." The three were getting more and more confused. "My Quirk is a power, not unlike the 'Sacred Torch' of legend that is passed from one bearer to the next.

The three's jaws anime-dropped. "A Quirk... you can inherit!?" Izuku asked.

"That's right, kid and I tagged you as next in line." Kurusu almost passed out on the ground, when Ash caught him while Izuku was muttering to himself.

"**It's certainly the case that the nature of All Might's Quirk is debated as one of the world's Seven Great Mysteries- Somedays I never see sunlight researching the matter on the Net- but a Quirk that is inherited?"** Izuku muttered, quickly.

_"Great, he's doing that creepy muttering thing."_ Kurusu thought, still hanging on to Ash.

"**No, I'm afraid I can't wrap my mind around this fact, because recorded history has shown that everyone has their own individual, inborn traits which make up the fundamental factor by which they may establish, so a Quirk someone can inherit is immpossip-"**

"Jeez, enough kid!" All Might said, waving a hand. "Don't immediately dismiss that possibility, that's a bunch of nonsense." Izuku was shocked, while Ash snikered.

_"Right, in the Otaku pride."_ He thought, getting a punch in the arm by Kurusu.

"There's a lot I keep to my chest, but I don't tell lies!" All Might said. "It's the power to _transfer_ power and the name of that vaunted ability to which I've been entrusted is none other than 'One For All'!"

"One... For All?" The three repeated amazed that such a thing existed. All might nodded then began to explain.

"One man cultivates the power, that man grants it to another and again it is fostered and passed down, in doing so brave hearts with unwavering calls to save lives can burden this might!"

"Why are you giving someone like me such an awesme power?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, no offense, Izu, but you're kinda plain." Kurusu stated.

"I've been searching for a successor for ages and now I've found someone I wouldn't mind giving it to!" All Might said. "Because you, who, despite not having a Quirk and being a mere powerless fan of heroics, shined more than any of those other so-called 'Heroes'!" Izuku started wiping his eyes. "But hey, it's still your decision to make, of course, what do you say?" Izuku gave All Might a serious look.

"Yes, please..." He said, getting a laugh From All Might.

"Now that was a quick reply, as expected, you rascal."

"Hey, there's only one place to train new heroes and that Yuuei High." Kurusu stated.

"So if you're going, then we're coming to!" Ash said, smiling.

* * *

_Two days later 6:00 A.M._

"Oh, my arm, oh, it hurts, ooohhhh..." Kurusu whined, clutching his arm.

"Cut it out, you big baby, I didn't even hit you that hard." Ash bluntly stated. Izuku was training with All Might, while Ash and Kurusu were at home, doing their own thing. "Remember what you said, I take the lead on the physical training, while you help me study, now get up." Ash taking a picture of Kurusu.

"Why are you taking a picture of my pain!" Kurusu yelled.

"All Might told me to, plus he already took one of me... after I was knocked out..." Ash pocketed his phone and got into a boxing stance. "Now, come on, we've got ten months until Yuuei's entrance exam." Kurusu looked at his twin and then to the folder on the chair, the one All Might gave them.

He sighed and got up. "All right, all right, you sadist..." Kurusu got into a defensive stance.

* * *

_At shcool_

_"Oooohhhh, my muscles are screaming, I really souldn't have agreed to this!"_ Kurusu though, clutching his side.

_"Oooohhhh, my head, I really can't believe Kurusu made me study so much stuff."_ As thought, rubbing his head.

"**Moreover, if I hustle with the garbage clean-up, I'll never make it, if it was just a section of yard, it'd be fine, but I have to do the whole she-bang, but this is all to train up a body that can pass those sorts of tests, this is the crash course of heroics!"** Izuku muttered, getting looks from everyone, except Ash, Katsuki, and Kurusu. Izuku kept muttering, until their teacher extended his hand and hit Izuku on his head.

"Midoriya, if you've got time to mutter, then you've time to study, did that encounter with that villain mess you up in the head?" It went on for weeks, Ash, Izuku, and Kurusu sparred, trained and study on a day-to-day basis. They ran, lifted weights, swam, study for night after night, went on extremely strict diets and threw up more than once.

* * *

_Three months later_

Ash was at the desk in his room studying math and science, his worst subjects. _"If Izu can take this torture, then so can I."_ Kurusu, on the other hand, was lifting fifty pound weights, for ten sets of twenty.

_"Come on, Kurusu, you said, you'd go to Yuuei with them, so you'd better damn well keep your word!"_ A woman was watching her sons, and couldn't help, but wonder what came over them. They kept training and training until...

* * *

_Day of the exam, 6:00 A.M._

Kurusu was on his last set of bench-pressing eighty pounds, before getting up. "We've changed, you know?" Kurusu grabbed his towel and whipped off his sweat. "Look, ya see..." Kurusu looked and saw the picture Ash took. Kurusu looked at his full-body mirror and saw how different he looked. Kurusu was a foot and six inches taller and sported well-defined build with a six-pack. He looked at Ash, who didn't grow all that much, but was still as muscular as him.

"I feel like we cheated, I mean we got help from the No. 1 Hero in the world." Kurusu said, picking out a shirt.

"Naw, we're different, someone like us, you, me and, Izu had to bust our asses to get here, while guys like Kacchan are strutting about like they own the place."

"Ash, Kuru, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Mom." They yelled.

"Ash, go... Put on a shirt already." Kurusu said, walking out the door. Ash looked at Kurusu's mirror and looked at where Kurusu was.

"Why am I still short?" Ash muttered to himself, before going to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, but the story. (A/N I'm going to show some info on a characters Quirk, but you can leave a review if you don't want me to.) Kurusu's Quirk: Blizzard Eagle allows him to not only the ability to fly but to freeze villains solid.

_Chapter 4: The entrance exam!_

* * *

Ash and Kurusu were running down the street. "If we miss the exam I _WILL_ turn you into a popsicle!" Kurusu yellled, getting a shocked look from Ash.

"Me? You took an hour in the bath!"

"Well, I didn't ask for a fifth breakfast!" The two kept yelling at each other untl Ash ran into someone sending the person flying, they looked up asnd saw it was...

"IZZZUUU!" Ash and Kurusu ran after Izuku, but Kurusu tripped, he was about to hit the ground, when a girl grabbed him and lifterd him up.

"Sorry for going crazy with my Quirk." The girl had mid-long brown hair, with two long twin tails and a short bob at the back. A scarf, jacket and a skirt with thigh high black socks. "I just think it'd be a bad omen if you tripped, you know?"

"Thank you for catching me." Kurusu said, bowing his head.

"No problem and good luck with the test." With that she left, Kurusu went to find Ash and Izuku.

Ash was chasing after Izuku, who was falling fast. Ash dived to catch him and hitting the ground, hard. "Don't worry, Izu, I've got ya, I've- don't got ya...?" Ash actually grabbed Izuku's bag. He looked up and saw that Izuku was... being held by a long tounge. The tounge put Izuku on the ground, feet first.

"That was close, thanks for... the... !" Izuku turned to apologize, but stopped when he saw his rescuer was a girl. The girl had long black hair, that was tied like a ribbon on her back, she also had distinct eyelashes below her eyes. Ash looked at Izuku, who was blushing so much his face went red.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Y-yeah... Thanks for saving me, good luck with the test!" Izuku nearly shouted, then quickly left, still blushing.

Ash walked up to the girl, gave her a quick "Thank you." And ran after Izuku. "Izu, what was that all about?" Ash asked.

"T-that was the first time I ever talked... to a girl..." Izuku said, his face still flushed.

"So?" Izuku just sighed.

* * *

_Auditorium_

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW, EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" The man yelled at everyone was a type of hero that had a huge Mohawk and speakers coming out of his lower jaw. Everyone just gave him a blank look, except for Izuku who was geeking out. "I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW'LL THIS'LL GO DOWN, ARE YOU READY, YEAH?!"

"Oh my god, it's the voice-type hero 'Present Mic'!" Izuku whispered to himself. _"I listen to him on the radio every week, this is incredible, the lecturers at Yuuei really are pro heroes!"_

"Shut it, Deku." Katsuki, who was sitting next to Izuku, said.

"I'm gonna deck him." Ash said, getting a fist ready. Ash was behind Katsuki, while Kurusu was behind Izuku.

"Don't, you'll get kicked out." Kurusu stated, bluntly.

"NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, LISTENERS, WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN-MINUTE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY-DISTRICT!" Ash was still thinking about hitting Katsuki. "YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT IN THERE, JUST REMEMBER TO GATHER AT THE DESIGNATED MEETING PLACE AFTER THE PRESINTATION, YA DIG?!"

"They don't intend on leting friends and classmates work together, sucks for you, Deku, your friends are gonna have to worry 'bout their own scores." Katsuki said, chukling.

"I was hoping on kicking Kacchan's ass during the exam." Ash grumbled.

"I wonder what we're gonna have to do?" Kurusu asked, no one.

"WE'LL BE SPRINKLING A LARGE NUMBER OF 'VILLAINS' OVER THE BATTLEFIELD AND THEY'LL APPEAR IN THREE DIFFERENT VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALUES SCALED ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY." Ash and Katsuki had smirks on their faces, knowing they were best suited for combat. "USING EACH OF YOUR INDIVIDUAL QUIRKS, DISPATCH AS MANY ' VILLAINS' AS POSSIBLE, YOUR GOAL, LISTENERS, IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE AND DON'T THINK ABPUT ATTACKING THE OTHER EXAMINEES OR DOING OTHER NASTY STUFF BECAUSE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" Everyone turned to see a a black-haired, square-jawed teen. "On the handout, there ar clearly _Four_ types of villains listed, such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber!"

_"What a stiff person."_ Kurusu thought.

"The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes. moreover, what's with you!?" The teen pointed at Izuku, who had a confused look on his face and pointed at himself. "Yes, you with the curly hair, can't you sit still for a second, you're distracting, if you think that Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!" The teen glared at Izuku, who bent his head.

"Oy, he's just happy to be here, no need to be a jerk." Ash said, really wanting to hit the guy.

"OKAY, OKAY, LET'S CONTINUE THE PRESENTATION, TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION EXAMINEE 7111, THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN YOU'LL ENCOUNTER IS WORTH ZERO POINTS, LET'S CALL THEM 'ARENA TRAPS', HAVE ANY OF YOU PLAYED 'SUPER MARIO BROTHERS' BEFORE?" A lot of people nodded. "YOU REMEMBER THOSE THINGS THAT'D GO THWOMP ON YOU, THERE'S A THING LIKE THAT IN EACH AREA, THEIR 'GIMMICK' IS THAT THEY RAMPAGE WHEN CROWDED!"

"I always hated those thwomps, they were always a pain in the ass to avoid." Ash said, picking his teeth.

"WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A PRESENTATION ON THE 'SCHOOL PRECEPTS' OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE, AS THE HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE SAID, 'A TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNES OF LIFE', NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO THE MAIN EVENT, **PLUS ULTRA**!"

"What's 'Plus Ultra'?" Ash asked Kurusu.

"It's Latin for 'Further Beyond'." Izuku had a big smile on his face.

* * *

_Practice Site_

Ash was stretching, pumped to fight. He looked at Izuku, who was shaking like a leaf. "Hey, Izu, don't worry." Ash said, smiling and putting an arm around Izuku. Ash looked around and brought Izuku closer. "so, did you get All Might's Quirk?"

"Yeah, I had to... ***URP*...** Eat a hair, but I got it, didn't get to practice with it though." Izuku whispered back, getting a look from Ash.

"You didn't-"

"Guys, what's up?" Kurusu asked, joining the the two.

"Izu got All Might's Quirk, but he never _used_ it before." Kurusu's eyes went wide.

"What!?"

"I was almost late for the exam, if I was then all this of this would be for nothing." Just then someone grabbed Ash's shoulder. He turned and saw it was the guy from before.

"What are you three doing, you aren't planning on disrupting the others are you?" Ash shrugged his hand off and glared at him.

"You know what-"

"AAAAAND START!" Everyone looked up.

"Huh?" They asked at the same time.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE, RUN, RUNNN, CONSIDER THE BATON PASSED!" Everyone ran in, nearly trampling Izuku.

"Izu, good luck!" Ash and Kurusu yelled, Ash going right and Kurusu going left. Ash was running around 'till he ran into one of the villain types, a large robot that looked like a scorpion.

_"All right, a 2-pointer from the start!"_ Ash transformed and rushed the robot, it swung its two right fists, but Ash dodged it and gave it a punch to its torso and an uppercut destroying it. "All right, what's next?" Ash muttered to himself, while he kept running.

* * *

Kurusu was flying through the air freezing robots and smashing them to chunks. _"Okay 24 points and none of those Gimmicks appeared."_ Kurusu though as he tore a robot in two with his talons.

* * *

Ash was smashing 1 and 2-pointers into pieces. _"21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 28, 29..."_ Ash counted as he fought, when...

"Shit!" Ash looked and saw a purple-haired teen cornered by a four 3-point villains, which looked like large machines with missile launchers. Ash rushed and tried the new trick he made.

* * *

_Six months ago_

Ash was in his Quirk form, standing in front of a steel beam. _"Okay, concentrate."_ Ash thought. He closed his eyes and felt his arm begin to warm. _"Come on..."_ Ash's arm had cracks forming, showing swirling, molten metal in his arm. _"Now!"_ Ash threw his burning arm. The hit connected causing an explosion of flames and liquid metal. "All right, that'll work."

* * *

_Now_

Ash's arm grew brighter and brighter until he threw it, ripping through one of the villains. One of the villains aimed for Ash, but the purple teen jumped on it. He grabbed its launchers and it began to melt, the teen jumped off, just in time because the villain exploded. Ash slammed the other villains into the ground. "You all right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I am." The teen said, then left.

"... You're welcome!" ***BOOM*** Ash looked and saw a skyscraper-tall robot burst out of the ground. _"Holy..."_

* * *

_"Aw, shit!"_ Kurusu cursed, dodging falling debris. _"This is too much even for a place like Yuuei!"_ Kurusu flew away when he saw someone, jump up to the robot. _"Wait, is that... No way."_ It was Izuku, who jumped.

"SMASH!" Izuku screamed, punching the robot and completely destroying it. "Oh.. OOOOHHH!"

Ash ran into the disaster, amazed by what he saw. "Did all of you see that, that was my best bud, Izuku Midoriya, that took that bastard down!" Ash yelled, punching up into the air, but then...

"GYAAAAOOOOWWWWW!" Ash looked up, hoping that wasn't Izuku, but sure enough that was him. Ash used his claws to climb up a wall, getting ready to catch him.

_"Oh, no, I'm not gonna make it, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ A girl on a piece of a robot flew past him and slapped Izuku's face. Amazingly, Izuku stopped a few inches.

"... Skill... Release..." The girl said, touching her fingers and stopping her Quirk, letting Izuku and the piece of the robot fall to the ground. Ash climbed down, changed back and ran to the girl and was about to thank her, when.. ***URRP* *HHURL*** The girl puked and passed out, Ash decided to leave her alone and got to Izuku. Ash got to him and saw Kurusu land next to him and changes back.

"Izu, are you all right!?" Kurusu screamed and was relieved when he saw Izuku move.

"No, I don't have a point, I need to move!" Izuku tried to crawl with his good arm, when...

"THE TEST IS OVER!" Ash put his cap over his eyes, Kurusu kicked a rock and Izuku started crying. Kurusu turned and saw the girl that saved him the one that saved Izuku.

"What are the odds?" Ash looked at him. "That girl, stopped me from tripping back at the building, you know, where you sent Izu flying?" Ash scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"She also saved Izu, but where were you?" Ash cast and accusing glare at his twin

"Hey, I was nearly crushed by all that junk that was falling." Kurusu looked at Izuku. "All Might's power is no joke." Kurusu looked at Izuku's arm and legs and saw they were pointing at an odd angle. "God Damn, his right arm and legs, their... Their messed up."

"Must've happened when he used his Quirk, oh, I'm getting sick from looking at him." Ash turned, his face turning pale.

"Go home, lads I'll take care of this." Everyone turned to see a small old lady walk up and give people some candy. They took some and saw it was Haribo candy. "You inflicted this much damage on yourself with your own Quirk, huh, from the looks of things, it seems like your body and Quirk aren't synced properly, sonny boy." Everyone wondered what she was going to do, when her lips stretched and _kissed_ Izuku. Ash and Kurusu gagged a little.

"Don't worry, it's weird, but important for her to be here." Ash and Kurusu turned and saw a teen with spiked brown-hair, that looked almost like an L. Ash and Kurusu gave him a confused look. "She's the reason Yuuei can put us throught stuff like this. You see her Quirk is to speed up a persons healing process."

"So, she can _literally_ kiss it and make it better?" Ash asked, chuckling. The teen chuckled as well.

"Yeah pretty, much, well, hope your friend's okay." He left. Ash waved goodbye, then looked at Izuku.

* * *

_A week later_

Ash was in his room, bench-pressing some weights, while Izuku was down stairs doing curls. Both were worried about Izuku. They kept working out, until...

"Ash, Kurusu, it's here! It's here!" Ash stopped lifting weights, ran down stairs, nearly bumping into Kurusu, grabbed the envelope and ran back to his room. Ash looked at the envelope, it had his name on it as well as Yuuei's symbol on the wax seal.

_"Retro..."_ Ash smirked, before turning serious. _"All right, let's do this!"_ Ash opened the envelope and saw some letters.

_Dear Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, in light of your activities at the entrance exam, you have barely passed the written exam, but passed with flying colors in the replica town. So it is with great honor that we, Yuuei Academy, bring you into our school to become part of the new generation of heroes._ Ash read it again and again, his face split into a grin and he started laughing.

"I DID IT!" Ash noticed he wasn't the only one to yell that. He ran out of his room and saw Kurusu. He also had a grin on his face.

"We passed." Ash said.

"We passed." Kurusu said, as they started laughing again.

"We've gotta call Izu." They ran down stairs, grabbed the phone and called Izuku's home.

"Ash, Kurursu, congratulations on passing!" They looked at their mom, a woman with light brown hair and looked to young to be a mom. She was mixing cake batter and had sweets out.

"Hello?" Izuku asked.

"Izu, we passed, dude, we passed... What about you?" The line was silent for a while and then there was... chuckling and then full blown laughter.

"I passed too!" Ash and Kurusu were confused by Izuku's claim.

"What, how did you pass?" Kurusu asked.

"By saving that girl, you know the one that saved me?"

"Oh, yeah, her, well it'd make sense to get points for saving people."

"That explains how I passed even though I damn near bombed the written exam." Ash said, chuckling, with the others joining in. "Hey, you wanna come over, mom's making a cake."

"Sure, let me just tell my parents." Ash ended the call and started chuckling.

"Hey, mom, I'm gonna set the plates."

"Okay, Ash, Kurusu, you mind helping him?"

"Sure."


End file.
